It has been reported that 2-(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-yl)-5-methylphenol is useful as an anti-trichophyton agent (Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, as preparation processes of 2-(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-5-methylphenol represented by the formula (1), the following two processes are disclosed.


In the above-mentioned preparation processes, an aniline derivative has been used as a starting material, and a hydrazine derivative has been obtained as an intermediate. However, in Patent Document 1, no crystal of 2-(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-5-methylphenol is disclosed.